Chemical Attraction
by transformerspup246
Summary: TF: Prime. Arcee is doing some 'testing' for Ratchet when she gets a surprise visit from Knockout. Is there a ... Chemical Attraction?


**I felt like writing something small and sweet, if there is anything in it that doesn't make sence, pleas tell me because I wrote this late at night and I was more or less losing my mind.  
So, Knockout joined the Autobots but Rathet wanted to get revenge on Knockout because of him annoying the slag out of him.  
Then Arcee gets in the firing line of a little ... Chemical Attraction :3  
Hope you like it. :D**

* * *

One day Arcee was in the lab just doing experiments with chemicals, the room was dark and the only light was from the glowing chemicals that light up most of the room in their little test tubes. She was working on some chemicals on a table and she was making new chemical reactions for Ratchet and she was working away not knowing who was outside the door.

The door opened.

Arcee turned around to see Knockout with a smirk on his face as if he was planing to do something he knew Arcee would not like, for some reason he was shiner than normal so she asked

"Hello Knockout, How are you to day?"

"Oh fine, I just finished waxing my chassie so im feeling great" As Knockout walked in closing the door behind him as the chemicals lit up the room with their different color glow

"Oh so that's why your all shinny, is it?"

"Im always shine cutie, What can I say, I look good after I've had a buffing" Then she mumbled something to herself  
_'Not when you come into contact with the Autobot's'_

"What was that Arcee?" Knockout asked knowing she said something about him

"Nothing just something for Ratchet I have to do, Oh I needed to tell you something-"

"Ah, but first I think..." He positioned himself behind her and graded her shoulder turning her around to face him

"You need a break" Knockout said before Arcee could do anything about it he stole a kiss from her, She backed up trying to break the kiss but Knockout only pushed her back up and on the table, they knocked over different chemicals and the color combination was beautiful an the chemicals mixed together in harmony.

As Knockout layed on top of her on the table, Arcee was still trying to break the kiss but tried not that hard anymore she started to calm down and surrender to the kiss, but then Knockout optics opened wide and he broke the kiss and Arcee stared at him as if to say _'Whats wrong?'_ but also saying _'WHAT THE SLAG WAS THAT?!'_

Knockout lifted his arm to Arcee's view and in horror to see his paint job was melting off his arm.  
"Oh yeah, remember that thing I said I needed to talk to you about, I was going to tell you that I created a new chemical that is not so good with paint so I was going to tell you to watch it"

Knockout only froze at the sight of his newly waxed paint job drip off his arm, then he finally hit panic mode he jumped off her and ran out the door screaming in dreaded horror as he ran down the hall , leaving Arcee alone in the colorful glowing room.

A slight chuckle came from her as she too got off the table and got a mop to clean up the chemicals that now dripped all over the floor and covered her experiment table.  
Her paint-job seemed untouched cause of her type of paint-job that the chemical can not get rid off … I guess Knockout didn't have her type of paint-job.

Then Ratchet walked through the door with a smug look on his face  
"How is that new paint dissolver coming along Arcee?"  
"Well its safe to say there is no more"

"Really, why?"

"Cause Knockout knocked it all over his arm" Arcee tried to hold back a giggle but it hardly was worth it. Even Ratchet gave a little bit of a smile

"Excellent work Arcee, he will be in his Med Bay for weeks trying to get his paint job up to scratch" Arcee then interrupted Ratchet

"Oh its gonna take a lot longer than that Ratchet, lets just say that when he comes back out to show his face to the pubic ... it would have been a decade"  
Now both Ratchet and Arcee started to laugh a little louder.


End file.
